Subtle Hints of a Love Just Found
by a hopeful writer
Summary: This is a fluff story (sorry to everyone who don't like those) about how special love can be.
1. Default Chapter

Introduction:  
Every time I looked at her I saw something new. She always surprised me with the way she took on life and took charge. I could see her hair catching on her lip-gloss in the sort of way that I could tell it annoyed her. She eventually just gave up all together and wiped all of the lip- gloss off with a Kleenex.  
The way she looked didn't even matter to me, I wouldn't have cared if she was 300 pounds, and it was her voice and her opinion that I cared about. The way she didn't care about what anyone said about her. She was so strong in her beliefs that you could mistake it for cockiness but it wasn't.  
She was so much like her brothers in that way. She didn't care about rules or teachers. It didn't matter to her how many O.W.L. scores she got. I didn't even know what she wanted to be for a living but yet I had fallen in love with this beautiful girl.  
Sometimes people surprise you in that way. When their ability to draw you in seems so subtle but works without a charm. Life was complete when I was around her and when I wasn't I felt empty. The worst part of loving someone was that you eventually had to tell her. I hadn't mastered that part of it yet. 


	2. chapter 2

"What's the matter Harry? You've been staring into space for days." Ron said with a slightly worried expression beginning to cross his face.  
"Nothing." I replied absentmindedly as I tried to pull my tie loose.  
"Something's up, it's just a matter of time before you spill the beans." Ron said trying to sound more confident than he was.  
"Sure I will." I said sarcastically. "You don't need to know everything Ron. Besides, you'd probably kill me if I told you." I ended laughing.  
"I would never kill you. You're so viscous Harry, everything's about killing to you!" Ron said jokingly.  
"Will you promise to keep this a complete secret if I tell you? You can't tell anyone." I said hurriedly - I just wanted to get this whole secret telling thing off my mind.  
"Of course I won't tell. Before you even tell me who just tell me if she has a sister." He said raising his eyebrows up and down quickly.  
I began laughing my head off. I didn't stop laughing until I realized that Ron wasn't in on the joke. He didn't get what was so funny about his question. "I'm s-s-s-sorry Ron." I said trying not to laugh and failing horribly. "She has no sisters, only brothers."  
I didn't even need to finish because Ron's face had already turned a deep red in embarrassment and that told me that he already knew. 


	3. Chapter 3

"What on earth are you guys doing?" Hermione asked impatiently. I had been chasing Ron to try and get a letter. Ron was reading it aloud as he ran and suddenly Hermione understood.  
"Ginny, I want you to know something-." Ron started, as my face grew more and more red. My face was the color of Ron's hair.  
Ron kept running. "It's not as if I have paid the most attention to you in these past five years that you've been at Hogwarts-." Ron stopped there, though. He looked up apprehensively knowing that when he did he would be in big trouble, with not only me but Hermione too.  
"If you don't give Harry his letter back I'm going to hit you in the head so hard you'll get knocked out!" Hermione was angry. Ron tossed the letter behind him as if it was on fire and crouched down trying to get away from her. "You annoy me so much Ron! You don't care about other's feelings. You take these wonderful friendships for granted. I don't know what to think anymore. You are the most useless wart I have ever met!" With that said, Hermione turned and walked out of the common room and it was no secret where she was going. . . . The library.  
"Look, Ron-." I began. Ron cut me off.  
"Harry, Hermione's right. This is your letter and I shouldn't have taken it." I had never heard Ron say he was wrong before, I knew that it was harder for him to say then he let on.  
"It's okay, mate." I said and I knew that Ron would never really be a little kid again. 


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at her hair as she rounded a corner. It was a vibrant shade of red, a shade that I wanted to touch. I bet her hair smelled good. Probably of some sort of fruit. She always smelled like luscious fruits.  
Her hair hung halfway down her back. I'd seen it when it was messy and when it was superbly straight. I wondered how she got it that straight; it was probably a girl thing, though. I wanted to reach out and feel the soft, oh so soft hair.  
She hadn't given herself any highlights, I knew she thought them to be stupid and superficial. She thought that only people who want to change themselves give themselves highlights.  
I wondered what her hair would actually feel like had I come out and touched it. Would it end up being hard, did it just look silky and soft, smooth even?  
How would she react? I could almost laugh just thinking about the look on her face. She might think me mad. It would be true to the least. It wasn't that I was mad though, I haven't gone crazy. It's the feeling that comes over everyone when they fall in love. That feeling where you want to know everything about them. You don't even need a pencil and paper to remember it. You replay every conversation with them in your head. You daydream about them more than you would think was normal. And most of all, you regret. You regret all those times where you could have talked to her, that time you could have waved. Now you fear that it's too late and that she will never know your feelings. How was she supposed to know how you feel about her if you didn't tell her or show her. There were so many times that I could have just waved or walked over. It looks so easy when other people complete these tasks but they seem endless and impossible when trying to accomplish them yourself. Now that I had this feeling I lived for it. Every waking moment I was grateful for it and I knew that this feeling would never leave. A/N: Okay, I have to admit that this wasn't the exact route people thought I was going to take. In fact you probably found that lifeless and boring. I know without reading it over that it probably was but a review I got criticizing the way I write really changed my view on things. Now, I know I haven't put the detail that this reviewer wants in the story but I did put detail. This aspect of a story, I've realized, is most important. It doesn't matter how good the plot of a story is unless you have good detail so you feel what the protagonist is feeling. Learn to hate the same antagonists as the main character does. The story isn't any good unless you want the same thing the main character wants so this is why I wrote this chapter. I want everyone to feel what Harry is feeling even if they think it's stupid and doesn't sound like something Harry would feel at all. That's all I have to say. That and what I'm thankful for this Thanksgiving and that's that reviewer who really opened my mind to writing as well as a book I'm reading called Bird by Bird. 


End file.
